Never come crashing down
by Shifuku
Summary: Lucy has many secrets that she has kept that are coming back up again. 'Her a princess' thats what everyone thought. Please read to find out more! Btw this there is NaLu in here in later chapters, also there will be other pairings to:)
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfiction. My first one didn't work out to well. I hope you like it, please review, follow and favorite:) This will end up being NaLu! And other pairings too!

I do not own Fairy Tail, my name isn't Hiro Mashima

**Stay strong, stand tall and never come crashing down **

I sat on my bed while I was thinking. My life is fake, all I do is lie to my friends. I couldn't help but let a tear fall from my eyes. Yes I have been lying to my family. I have secrets that only a few know. Such as Master, the magic council and Porlyusica. I have many secrets such as I am the princess of the celestial spirit world, soon to be queen. I am an angel who can act like a demon, I am not from Earth land. I am still Human of course, but much more powerful than mere humans. I have so much power if I train really hard I could rival Zerefs power. I have a few other powers too, but I haven't used them in so long I probably suck at them right now. I'm the granddaughter of Mavis Vermilion but our name changed to Heartfilia for protection purposes.

You see how much I lie. When I was seven we were in the celestial world. We were eating dinner at our huge castle when a alarm went off. The dragons were in danger. My mom was queen at the time and was very close with the dragons. She tried to help but couldn't do a thing. So she used all her power and made a world for the dragons that is safe for them, they will never be harmed again. She sent a signal to all the dragons. The dragons came in hundreds fleeing to this new world. Once they all went to the new world, the king of the dragons Acnologia said "We will always be in your debt Heartfilias, we will spend our lives trying to repay the deed you did for us." with that the door to the world was forced shut by my mother with the last of her power. Once she finished she collapsed to the ground. We all ran to her. My father was holding her hand begging for her not to leave us, I was crying hugging my mom, while the celestial spirits all knelled showing respect. All of them were crying their queen was at deaths door and they couldn't do nothing about it.

I looked into my moms eyes and she smiled. My mother than said "I do not regret anything that has accrued here today, I would do it again a hundred times if I had to." She then looked at my and said "now Lucy you will become the queen when you become 18, but for now you are the princess. Be brave my young girl. Someday in the far future you will have friends and they will help you fulfill your prophecy. It is no longer safe here, so I want you and your father to go to Earth land and live normal lives. Please only tell your secrets if you must. I believe in you." At the end her words were becoming weaker and weaker. I wouldn't let her leave us! "No! Mother, don't leave I need you, father needs you, we all need you!" I yelled. She just smiled and looked into my fathers eyes and said a very weak "I love you" and put his hands on her heart. With that she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed to a stop. That was the day she died on year X777 the 7th day of the 7th month also the day the dragons disappeared.

Soon after we left to Earth land like my mother wanted us to. I would only be known as a 'Celestial Mage'. So I can keep in contact with the celestial world. My father and I made a life in Earth land, he started a company and we blended in with the other humans who live in Earth land. I had a seal put on me by a women named Porlyusica to keep my real powers from showing. Soon me and my father started not to talk to each other. After time passed and I turned 15 I ran away.

I remember those days so well. I smile to myself. I get off the bed and head to the shower. After my shower I change and headed to the guild. A nagging thought was in the back of my mind which stopped me when I was walking. I frown was on my face as thought was still there. 'Your lying to family Lucy, your team mates, your best friend, even the whole guild! Who can trust you? Wanna know whats even sadder? They don't even realize your lying. I bet th-" my thought was interrupted by levy. "Hey lu-chan why the long face? Are you not feeling well lu-chan?" I snap out of it and smile. "No its fine levy, I just have a small headache it should be gone by later." I give her one of my reassuring smiles. She studies my face before replying. "if you say so lu-chan." We talk about books we have been reading on our way to the guild.

Soon we arrived at the guild. We walk in and I wave at my team. "Good morning everyone." I say. I get a few "good mornings" back by some guild members. I sit down with my team as we talk about if we should do a mission when master stands on the rail of the second floor and yells "Lucy please come to my office." It was dead silent, I was not the one who usually gets called to masters office. I stand up and make my way up the stairs to his office. I knock a few times before I hear master say "come in." I go in and take a seat making sure I shut the door behind me. "Lucy" master starts, "its about your secret" at this I really start listening. He continues, "I heard of rumors of a guy named Frost coming in time looking for the one who is the key to the door of the dragons. I had a feeling things would start coming out of your secret , since you will be 18 in a half of a year." I had a unsettling feeling in my stomach. "Master if Frost shows up i'm afraid it wont be a secret anymore." I have tears forming in my eyes threatening to spill over. "I had trained with him before, he is the season of winter celestial spirit. I think he has come for me." I look into the masters eyes and he has tears in his eyes too. He gets up and walks over to where I'm at and hugs me. Master than tells me, " You must stay strong, I know this is hard for you. Lying to everyone. Stand tall and brave don't come crashing down okay?" he had tears streaming down his face but tried to smile. I smile in return, "master I always thought of you as a father to me." than master said, "and I lucy have always thought of you as my daughter." soon after I left his office.

I have no evidence that I have been crying. I sat at my favorite seat at the bar. "Mira may I have a strawberry milkshake?" I ask. Mira smiles sweetly "of course lucy" she went into the kitchen and returns a few minutes later with a strawberry milkshake. She hands it to me and I start sipping it. "Whats wrong lucy, you seem down?" she asked me. I look up from my milk shake and reply, " nothing I just se-" I never finish my sentence. My eyes became frighten, my body started to tremble, I couldn't speak. I feel a all to familiar aura in town. 'Not yet i'm not ready!' I scream in my head. "anybody but him, not him!" I whisper scream. Mira was watching me now and she was very worried then she heard me whisper. She was about to call for the master when the door to the guild flew open. I looked even more frighten by this. The whole guild went silent and was staring at the hooded figure. I slowly turned to see him. The guy in the hooded figure ask, "Is there any chance a girl named Lucy Heartfilia is here?" everyone looks back to me and makes a path for the hooded to see me. He smiles and says "So I have found you at last princess."

**Stay strong, stand tall and never come crashing down **

I will update soon my friends:)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the people who followed, reviewed and favorite... You don't know how much it means to me. Thank you to these people:

~Curiosity- Or n0t, Sanders-sama, Phoenixflamemarauder, sakura tsukiyomi lefey, & suza8

**Stay strong, stand tall and never come crashing down **

(Lucy Pov.)

He smile and says "So I have found you at last princess." The guy then bows before me. I am in utter shock. I look around to see my guild mates faces, they all have shock written over them or confusion. I hear natsu yell "Yo luce, who is this guy and why is he calling you princess?" Natsu is now out of the crowd and in front of me and the guy. "Nats-" I was cut off from finishing my sentence from the guy. "This is Princess Lucy, I have been looking for her for about two years now. I traveled across Fiore in search of the Princess. It is almost time for her to begin the Moonlight Ceremony."

Everyone was dead silent. Natsu was the first to speak. "luce hes lying right? You wouldn't lie to us right?" I look around the room to see everyone's faces filled with hurt and betrayal. I see Erzas face, my sister I had to lie to. I see grays face, my brother I had to lie. The worst of all natsu's face, my teammate and my best friend I lied to. The tears I was holding back suddenly gave way. I chocked out, "I'm very sorry everyone, but I have been lying. What this man speaks of is the truth. I hope you all understand and can forgive me. I had lied to protect you all from harm because you are my family."

I look down at my feet, I couldn't bare to see their hurt faces anymore. I hear foot steps come up to me and stop. My head was clanked against armor, but that's just how erza's hugs are. I look up to her and smile. She was also crying. All I could mutter out was, "W-why?" Erza was about to reply but natsu beat her to it, "Luce, you are still the same person even if you are a princess. You are our family, sister, best friend, team mate, daughter, friend and more. We don't care that your a princess we just wished you would of told us sooner. I am just happy that your here luce and I'm sure that goes for everyone else here." he finishes with one of his big smiles. Gray smiled and striped then said,"I agree with flame-brain", Happy flew above natsu and said "Aye!", levy came up and said "Who would I read with and what would I do without a best friend.", Erza smiled and said "I couldn't agree more." Soon everyone started to agree and smile. I was so touched. I started to cry even more from happiness. "Thank you everyone, you don't know how much this means to me." We all did a giant group hug, which I was squished in the middle.

Soon after the commotion was settling down everyone put their attention back onto the guy in the hood. Gray was the first to say something. "so who is this guy lucy?" I walked up to the guy in the hood, I could feel everyone's attention on me. I pulled down his hood and said, "Guys this is Frost, he is the season of winter spirit. I was trained by him when I was little. There are three other seasons as well. They are Sunshine, Autumn, and blossom." His hair is white almost the same style as grays. Frost has very pale skin and icy blue eyes. He is wearing a baby blue shirt on with dark blue pants. Levy ran up to me. "Really lu-chan? I thought they were only myths and weren't real!" she was jumping up and down with excitement. I laughed. "Yes they are very real levy, go talk to him if you like." As soon as I said that levy zoomed over to where Frost was. I guess he was being bombarded with questions because he had a group surrounding him.

Master then made a announcement through the microphone. "Brats listen up, I know this is exciting news but lucy still has some things to explain to you guys." Everyone became quite and focused the attention towards the stage. I walked up there and grabbed the microphone from the master and started. "Hey everyone, master is right I still have things I need to tell you. For starters I need to tell you what I am princess of." everyone then realized that I never told them. "I am princess of the Celestial World. My mother was queen but died when I was seven. When I was to be eighteen I would become queen." I looked around at everyone's surprised faces. Erza raised her hand. I giggled at the action erza was doing. "Yes erza." I call on her. "How are you a princess there when you are in Earthland?" she asked. Everyone started nodding thinking of ways of how could she be a princess there. I answered as honestly as I could, " You see erza I'm not from Earthland. I am from the celestial world and then came to Earthland with my father." there was gasps around the room. I continued with my story. "If I were to train my powers could rival Zerefs, but don't worry I haven't trained yet." I hear a few sighs of relief. "I am an angel" I say in a very sweet voice. Everyone smiles at me. I continue, "Who can act as a devil" I say in a creepy and sadistic voice and give a evil grin. Everyone who was smiling was now in scared. Most peoples thoughts were along the lines of, 'Remind me to never mess with her again.' I was getting near the end of my speech. "I am Mavis Vermilion's grand daughter. Also I have other powers, but I haven't used them in so long I probably suck at it." I tried to spell fairy tail above my head in water. Everyone was cheering till the water broke and fell on my head. I started laughing "See I told you I suck at it!" everyone else started laughing too.

I got off the stage now soaking wet. Natsu came over to me to talk. "Hey luce shouldn't you change out of those wet clothes?" I laugh, "I guess your right." Frost came up to me and handed me a bag of clothes. I was very confused. "Frost what are these for?" I ask him. "these are for when you go to the meeting with the magic council tomorrow. You need to act like a princess and dress like a princess. Just put them on for now so we now they fit for tomorrow." I answered him, "Alright, ill be back in a few natsu." natsu nods and goes to start a fight with gray.

I head to the bathroom to change. Holy crap I forgot how I looked in a dress. I was hot, yet formal at the same time. It was a dress similar to the one I wore at the heartfilia mansion. I had my hair in a bun with two stray pieces framing my face. I placed my crystal crown at the top of my head. I added a little bit of makeup and put on my silver high heels. I walk out of the bathroom with everyone staring at me. Natsu then shouts, "Holy shit lucy, is that really you?" which received a hard hit on the head by erza. I was angry, why? Was I not aloud to look pretty? I reply "Yes natsu its me." my eyes twitching in annoyance. "Everyone I just want to say thank you again and I will not be here tomorrow." Everyone looked confused. Levy asked, "Why are you not going to be here tomorrow lu-chan?" I smile, they are so nice and caring. I answered, "I have a meeting with the Magic Council." It took them a few minutes to process what I said.

"What!" everyone screamed.

**Stay strong, stand tall and never come crashing down **

Hey thank you everyone again, please tell me what you though. Do you think its good? Do I confuse you with the way I wright? Please let my know.

I will update soon:)


End file.
